Historian of the Future
by Kaihaku No Iroke
Summary: I'm 16 years old and I have no idea how I got to be in what historians believe tobe 2076.I say "historians believe" because about 20 yrs ago everything related to any sort of history was completely destroyed.Thelast thing I remember is goingto bed in 2005
1. How did I get here?

This is a really short intro chapter. And I will warn any readers: this is a tradegy and not AU. R&R! Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru sill come into the story... later. (Any humans would have died, so they're not in this story.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrighted material.

* * *

Dear diary: 

I make it a piont to introduce myself when starting a new diary, It's like making a new friend! So here it goes:

Hi! my name is Higurashi Kagome! I'm 16 years old and I have no idea how I got to be in what historians believe to be the year 2076. I say "what they believe to be 2076" because about twenty years ago everyone lost thier memories about every little thing about any sort of history. no one knew anything about the technologies we have or who anybody else was. All enyone could remember was their own name. People suppose that it was an epidemic that plagued the world, but that couldn't explain why all the computers were wiped clean of anything related to history, or why all the books that could give clues to the past were destroyed. And the weirdest thing was, that all the other computer files and books remained intact, untouched. And that is what brings me to my next point. Me. You see, The last thing i remember before this whole ordeal is going to sleep in my own bed on a normal school night. In _2005!!_

The next thing I knew, I awoke in a mint green room with nothing but a bed and a window. Obviously, I freaked out. I ran through possible scenarios in my head. Had I been kidnapped, had I been hospitalized, had I completely lost my mind?!?! But before I could come up with anymore possibilities, someone in scrubs walked in and calmed my fears. She took one look at me and walked right out, seemingly horifyed. How rude was that? She didn't even say anything! I was no longer scared, I was furious! but as I tried to stand up to go complain, and doctor came in, smiling. It was an odd, almost evil looking smile, it creeped me out a bit, but remembering my manners, I smiled back.

His name was Dr. Kishiwa, and he seemed to have more fake cheer than I had, and that was saying something. If he didn't like me, he didn't have to act like he did, I don't mind. In fact, I perfer people to not be fake, and just come out with their emotions! Oh no! I feel like a hypocrite! This is just like Me and Hojo!

... Wow. It's hard to believe that all my friends are either dead or old... they got on with their life and kept living without me... I still don't know how I came to be here, but I hope they tell me soon. Oh! got to go Diary! Nice getting to know you!

* * *

I shut my diary as soon as Dr. Kishiwa walked into my room, well if you could call it a room, it lacked anything that made it in the least bit homey, but the Doc said I could decorate it any way I liked! 

"Do you like the dairy I gave you? the psychologist said it would be a good way to express yourself, " He began.

"Yes very much so! I have always kept a diary since I was nine." Everything I say seems to depress me... I wish I could talk to my mom...

Seeming to sence my distress, Dr. Kishiwa changed the subjuct, " The historians would like to meet you this afternoon, if it's okay with you."

"Um... sure... Its not like I have anything else to do..." I added the last part under my breath.

"Okay! Great! Just remember, you and you alone have the knowledge to restore the history of the world!" Great. No pressure. None at all. I managed a nervous laugh as the Doc left. Now I was left to my own devices... again.


	2. TearSoaked Pages

**Whoo!! my first reviewer! thanks so much, Syfo! any way, on with the show!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrighted material.**

* * *

_Dear diary:_

_I hope that the historians don't ask me too many questions. I'm exhaust for some reason. Maybe it has something to do with how I got here..._

_Any who, from what I hear, Historians are highly influential people, and anyone who happens to become one can basically control who comes into political power, what products sell the best, or what everyone wears. Some how I doubt the Historians actually research and try to find evidence of the past... I don't think I'll like any of them. A considerably small amount of the population holding most of the power is scary._

_I wounder what people did when they woke up and found that they could only remember their names. I know what I would do. I would freak out and start a riot. they had to re- learn how to use all of the technologies. Fortunately, the instruction manuals were intact and people knew how to read them... which means that the forgetfulness was controlled, as well as the destruction. Ugh. My head hurts. And it's almost time for my meeting, so nice talking to you, Diary._

* * *

The same nurse that found I had woken up came into my room and handed me a bag, "Here, look decent, you're going to see important people," and with that, she left again, shutting the door behind her. I huffed and pouted, but then decided there was nothing I could do about the fact that she had absolutely no manners, so I opened the bag. 

What I found was nothing special, just a black dress suit, a white collar-ed shirt, and some black pumps. _I'll really have to go shopping soon_._ This is too conservative for a 16-year-old!_

I reluctantly put on the clothes and stepped into my bathroom to fix my hair. _How couldn't I have noticed cow messy it was before? _I looked around for a brush, but with no avail, so I settled for some hair ties I found and made a messy bun on the back of my head.

There was a knock at the door, "Come in!" I half-yelled. the Doc poked his head in and hurried me along for the meeting.

* * *

As the Doc lead me down a choral colored hallway, I started to notice that there weren't very many other people here and even fewer doors. There were only about five people total and they included the Doc, rude nurse (who had the strangest shade of red eyes I have ever seen), one other nurse, the guy who brings me my meals, and two strangers wandering the halls. 

We arrived at a set of grand doors, each probably being 10 feet tall. The Doc knocked and a deep voice from inside bellowed, "Enter."

The Doc slip open the door and ushered me inside. He led me to an empty seat around a huge circular wooden table. The room hushed at my entrance.

"Ah! the guest of honor has arrived! So nice to finally meet you Higurashi-sama!" The same voice said. It belonged to a man directly opposite of me. He was very sinister looking_. I don't like his smile. It's just like the Doc's. There's something behind it_.

I just smiled and tried to ignore the odd feeling, "There's no need for such formalities, just call me Kagome." There was a short murmur with the surrounding people, but a glance from the man silenced them all.

"Of course Kagome! Oh and how rude of me! My name is Ishkawa Horo."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Okay,then. Lets get started, now, shall we? First of all, what year are you from?" And with that, an hour of questioning ensued.

* * *

_Dear diary:_

_After all that time with the historians, I didn't learn anything about how I got there. No one would tell me, so eventually I gave up asking after about forty-five minutes. I'll continue asking later. I did learn that I will have access to computers, any books or texts that remained and I'll be able to leave the building soon to experience this time-period's culture. They want me to help piece together my time and theirs, as well as write several books on history, dating back as far as I can go! How crazy is that?!? How am I going to have time for that?!? At least history was my best subject, even though I was always sick. I don't remember why I was always sick, and thinking about it only makes my head hurt. On the plus side, I get a very generous allowance for anything I want... but what should I get first? Clothes? Shoes? Room decor? Everything? I think I'll go with the latter. _

_I feel selfish. And depressed. I think I'm just fussing over these things to take my mind off the fact that everyone is dead, and even if they weren't, it would be pretty much impossible to find them, and then they wouldn't remember me... I hope you don't mind having tear-soaked pages, diary... _

_

* * *

_

**Hehehe. Next chapter: Her night on the town. And I promise, longer! sorry, I'm just a struggling highschool senior (who happens to be failing psychology) so I'm trying my best!**


	3. Day out on the Town

****

Whoooo! I'm out of high school!! I finally have time to do things! And now on with another chapter! BTW, there's a lot of just walking around and shopping in this chapter, and not much important happens, so this chapter gets a little boring towards the end.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Ug! I have a curfew! Can you believe that?! I have to be back at The Historian Building at 8:00 pm and in bed by 9:30! how am I supposed to get anything done in a day?! I meet with the historians every day from 9:00 to 12:00, then we adjourn for lunch, come back from 1:00 to 3:00, and then I have the rest of the day to myself. It's just like school, except I'm the teacher! I only have five hours to myself every day except for Sunday, when I have the whole day to myself, but most of the stores aren't even open! _

_And also,_ _I talked to the nurse with the red eyes, her name is Kagura. I think she only puts on the toughness as an act, as if someone were watching her. I can see it in her eyes. she genuinely wants to help me. _

_I asked her to help me go shopping, and she left without answering, but then came back soon after and agreed saying that she had to go talk to her boss. so that's where I'm going today. I think first I'm going to go get some clothes, and then some paint and furniture for my room._

_Well, ttyl, diary!_

_PS, I wonder if they have cell phones..._

* * *

Kagura came into my room in a violet v-neck tank top and a pair of strait dark wash jeans. She started talking before I could even greet her, "Now you should know that no one knows you exist right now. If they did, there would be a media uproar anytime you left the building. All people know is that the Historians have uncovered some new evidence that could explain everything. And if anyone asks, you are my cousin from out of town and are staying with me. Do you understand?"

I was still taking in the information, but I answered anyway, "Yes."

"Good. And remember, don't go out unless there is staff accompanying you, although I think they may lift that rule once you get used to things around here... You ready?" She always talks so fast and sternly, no wonder I thought she was rude.

"Yes." That seems to be the only thing I can say lately.

"Okay, here's your credit card, sign the back of it. Here's your Id, sign the front of it. Here's a wallet to put it in. Oh! and I brought you a purse." Really, how does she talk so fast?

I did everything she said and put it in the wallet and purse she gave me. Both were yellow, and the purse was a fairly large over-the-shoulder tote. I'll need to find stuff to put in it.

"I think first we should go get you a phone so you can stay in touch with the staff here if you need them." I guess that answered my question. "Okay, lets go, stay close to me. We're in the better part of town but there are still thieves." She led me to a pair of large wooden doors and we stepped out. I saw the outside of the building for the first time. It looked to be an old courthouse maybe. I looked around the street we were on. there were tall buildings that seemed to be relatively old. Kagura was already halfway down the long stairway when she turned around to hurry me. "C'mon, you'll have time to sight-see later." Then it hit me. We were in America. Japan definitely doesn't have architecture like that. But why does everyone speak Japanese? That's definitely something to ask the Historians. But I wasn't going to worry about that now, no matter how curious I was about it. I ran to catch up to Kagura, who had already called a cab and stepped in one as soon as I got down the steps.

* * *

We first went and got me a phone It was a lot smaller than I was used to and I could touch the screen and have the pictures on it move. It was amazing. Kagura said that the historians believed it was developed just after the year I was from, give or take a few years. I paid for the phone and had it activated, Kagura and I signed a contract and then when we were in a cab,Kagura put in a bunch of numbers for me and told me who they were for.

We then arrived at the fashion district. My kind of place.

She said she knew of this little boutique with tons of cute clothes for relatively cheep, so I followed her there, since I had no idea how much the money was worth with 74ish years of inflation.

I looked very out of place in my shapeless grey T-shirt and light blue jeans, so we started shopping right away to find me something that was more expressive and fashionable. She found this adorable pink skirt and then I found one in green, then I found a white and green peasant shirt and she found a blue sweater to go with them, it was like she knew me. We also found an adorable white floral summer dress and some more less conservative business casual pieces. It was also like she was a different person when she wasn't working. Or maybe it was when she wasn't in that building. We left the little boutique after paying for everything, and I wore my green outfit out.

Then we entered a department store and bought a few more items, including about five pairs of shoes. Even Kagura got a few things. We ended up not getting anything for my room, but we could do theat tomorrow, she said. On our way back, she had the cabbie stop in a random spot and she went into a nearby building. She had told me to stay in the cab, that she needed to take care of something. She was very suspicious about it. I might ask her about it tomorrow. But now, I just need to get back and sleep. My feet are killing me.

* * *

**Any guesses on what will happen? Hm? I'll probably update sometime next week, but if I forget, just e-mail me or something...**

**TTFN!**

**Kaihaku no Iroke**


	4. Unexpected Happenings

****

Yay! I graduated highschool! Now off to find a job!

Chapter 4: Unusual Happenings

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_I've been having these weird nightmares and headaches. I told Kagura, and she told me to keep them to myself, very sternly. I think she knows something that she's not telling me. I don't really want confront her about it, but its getting to the point were I feel she knows everything about what I'm going through. _

_We've been going out every day of the week except Tuesdays, when she has a staff meeting. We've actually gotten very close, almost like she's my big sister or something._

_My room looks nice now, Kagura introduced me to her interior designor friend, Ginta. He helped me redecorate my room for free. He couldn't actually come and see it, but we had pictures and dimensions for him. He worked with me and gave me exactly what I wanted: more light and the illusion of more space. _

_I now Have three turquoise walls and one lime-green wall opposite the window, with the same turquoise large circular hippie beads across the entire wall. I have a white carpet and white with large multicolored polkadots curtains. I also have a new computer on a white desk with a lime green chair. I feel much more comfterble in my room now that it is finally mine. _

_Well, talk to you later, Diary!_

_Kagome :3_

* * *

I was getting ready for my weekly brunch with Kagura on Sunday when Dr. Kishiwa walked into my room," Well, I like what you've done with your room. Listen, I'd like to ask you a few serious questions," he said, with the fake smile firmly in place, "Have you been feeling well lately? Any unexplained aches or pains? Trouble sleeping?"

I thought about what Kagura had told me. I shook my head and looked innocent, "Nope, none." I trusted Kagura much more than the Doc.

He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment, then looked up, "Okay, just making sure! finish getting ready then!" He put on an even more fake smile and walked out of my room, waving.

* * *

After we were well on our way, I told Kagura what happened, "I think you were right in lying. Any you'll find out why soon enough," She held up a hand to stop my words before I thought of them, "You can't ask me. I can't say anything. But you will find out."

The cab pulled up at our favorite restaurant, Kagura paid the cabbie and nodded to him. Just then, I realized that it was the same cabbie we had last week, but I wasn't sure about the weeks before. I had only noticed because he had the oddest golden eyes. I didn't say anything until we walked in.

"Ya know, that was the same cabbie we had last week," I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, really, I hadn't noticed," she was seemingly bored with the conversation. "Could we have a seat near the back?" She said to the red headed hostess. We were led to out seats when she excused herself, "I need to use the little girls room, be right back." She nodded at the hostess and I was left to ponder the menu.

I heard someone sit down at her spot, but when I looked over the top of my menu, I couldn't believe who I saw.

* * *

**Reveiws are fuel. **

**Kaihaku no Iroke.**


	5. Unrecognized People

****

Yay! Another Chapter (standard disclaimer applies.)

Chapter 5: Unrecognized People

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_My nightmares seem to be getting worse. _

_I start out looking at a very pretty sinister looking purple orb. Then all of a sudden, I see nothing. The rest of my dream is like that, until I open my eyes and see everything in red tones. I'm floating and I see the backs of two people._ _Then I wake_ _up._

_Well, thats all I have time for, Diary!  
__Kagome _

* * *

I heard someone sit down at her spot, but when I looked over the top of my menu, I couldn't believe who I saw.

* * *

"Do you know who I am? " The man across from me asked.

"Um... yeah... aren't you the taxi driver that just drove us here?" I bet I looked like a fish out of water. I had just watched him drive away. How the hell could he be here. Come to think of It, WHY was he here? I came out of my stupor and looked at him he looked like he was in deep thought, his golden eyes turned down to the table. Perhaps thinking about what he was going to say next. I saved him the trouble.

"Why are you here? I'll scream if you try anything." I put on my best mean face dispite being scared out of my mind. This is why I have an escort everywhere.

He seemed to lighten up a bit and smirked. "Same old Kagome... they did a really good job with the memory graphs. She doesn't recognize me at all." He whispered, looking down. I wouldn't have even caught it if my sences weren't hightened from the adrenline. "My name's Inu Yasha. I know who you are. I want you to know who you are. I don't have a lot of time. I will contact you. Don't mention this to any one. Even Kagura. I have to go now." He got up in a hurry and looked around.

"But wait. How do you know all this?" I looked frantic.

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." He smirked with a wink and hurried out.

* * *

Kagura returned, and I must have looked frantic because she asked, "Is something wrong?" She was genuinly concerned, but she had a mistirious glint in her eye.

"Ah no, I guess I just thought I saw someone." I did a little nervous laugh, I was never good at lying. The waitress came to take our orders. We ate in reletive quiet and left the same way. We called a taxi, and to my dimay, it was not the same man, Inu Yasha.

* * *

When we returned, I signed on to my computer and pulled up a word document. I was currently working on a book about the American Revolution. Starting to write, I started a new chapter.

_Paul Revere rode through the town, shouting the Brittish are coming, the Brittish are coming! Hello? The forces assembled and Hello? I said I would thus began the contact you. begining of a different kind of_

I stopped typing.

_Finally, you noticed. Sometimes you can be pretty dimmwitted._

Nothing happened. Dimmwitted? Why that little-- My thoughts were cut off by more words on the screen.

_I can see it when you type. This is Inu Yasha, btw. _

What? This was too bizzare. I typed my response, anyway.

_How are you doing this?_

_I'm hacking into you're computer. I can do anything I want with it. See?_ The mouse started moving on screen. I looked down at my mouse. I definately wasn't moving it.

_Why are you in my computer?_

_You want to learn about yourself? How you got here? I can't really tell you in person. They'll kill me on sight. _Kill him on sight? WTF?

_What are you talking about? Why would it be so important not to tell me about how I got here?_

He was silent for a minute.

_Hello?_

_I have to go. I'll contact you again. Bye. _

As soon as the last word was typed, the entire conversation was deleted. I looked at my screen.

_Paul Revere rode through the town, shouting the Brittish are coming, the Brittish are coming! The forces assembled and thus began the begining of a different kind of_

The cursor was blinking after the F or of. Did that just happen? Probably. Should I tell Kagura? Probably not.

* * *

**Reveiws are fuel. **

**Kaihaku no Iroke.**


End file.
